


General´s little bitch (completed)

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Hux love Rey, Hux loves Rey, Hux loves scavenger, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, prisoner rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: General Hux gives a welcoming gift to scavenger girl.





	1. Promo

„What do you want?“

„Give you a welcoming gift. Only for you.“

He stand closer to the torturing chair.

Closer to her.


	2. Chapter 1 Where am I 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey woke up in cell.

She suddenly woke up in torturing chair, not know where she was, enchaiment, helpless.  
He came onto her cell, the man in grey uniform, young red haired officer. She do not know him, they never met before. And háve not a good feeling about him. In his eyes is something that she really not like.  
„What do you want?“ she ask him agitatedly.  
He grinned.  
„Give you a welcoming gift. Only for you, scavenger.“  
He stand closer to the torturing chair. Closer to her. She started to be very nervous about it. But she cannot stop him. Not in this condition. She only be able to talk to him.  
„Where is he?“  
„Kylo Ren?“  
She nodded very carefully.  
„Kylo Ren do not save you this time, he is on the mission, we found another force user, killing mission es usually, unfortunately for you, we will lose the contact, he is missing more than two weeks.“  
It look like he is not feel the compassion for him.  
„Forgett about him, I am here with you now, you are my prisoner. I know that Kylo Ren loves you, I did not apprehent why, but now I understand him, more.“  
He bend over to her.  
„You wil have love my gift.“  
„I do not want anything from you!“  
„You will chance your mind, soon.“  
„No, never!“  
„We will see.“  
He turn on something on her chair, she started to feel somenthing strange.


	3. Chapter 1 Where am I 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don´t be scared, just as I said to you, you will have love it.“ he wispered her almost kindly.  
„Stop it, please, stop it, nhh....nhhh...no...nhhh...“

Intensive lusts surronded her.  
Just like something started to stimulate her mind. So gently, so pleasurably. It attacked her mind so strong.  
Every single sensitive parth of her body was trembeling with yet unknown desires and needs. She was so hot, so sensitive.  
He look sadisfield when the first moan, comes from her mounth. She want to fight off with it, but she started to sense very good, maybe too good, it scares her, make her feel more vulnelable.  
„Nhh... Nhhh... What... what is happening with me?“  
„Don´t be scared, just as I said to you, you will have love it.“ he wispered her almost kindly.  
„Stop it, please, stop it, nhh....nhhh...no...nhhh...“  
„How Could I? Your body is so warm, so hot. Relax and enjoy it. You are reade for more, isn´t it, scavenger? Let´s have a look what we have got here?“  
„Do not... nhh...nhhh...“  
His hands, are know in her trembeling body. She can feel his touch. Caressing it almost kindly.  
„No...nhh...No...“  
„Don´t be so shy, it is only the beginning, I will give you more than that. You have got such a beautifull body. It pleasure for me to make you feel match more better. I will take care of you, scavenger.“  
„Who do you .... think you ...are? Only a jerk who need to...nhh...nhhh...“  
His touch is so warm, her body reacted to him very wildly. No man touch her, never, he is the first one who are so close to her.  
„My mistake, I do not introduce myself to you, sutch a shame, that you cannot now my name yet. I am general Armitage Hux, second in command, but you maybe change that. You cannot call me a jerk, i don´t you have a permiosion for that, scavenger.“  
„I don´t help you, never help you with anything, Hux.“  
She stopped, can´t continue, when she realized that, he slowly opened her trousers and his fingers started to take care to her most sensitive spots.  
„You... you... cannot...nhhh... Hux.“  
„So soft and so hot there...“


	4. Chapter 1 Where am I 3

„Don´t say thinks like this to me, don´t nhh...nhhh...“  
„I must, I can´t resist it, Rey.“  
He says her name, she liked it, never know why exactly.   
„I will love you, scavenger, more than him...“ he wispers to her nearly softly.  
He kindly stimulate her clit, so warm, so good, so sweet feelings affected on her. The wawes of pleasure, urged her to moan more louder. He stoking his almoust masterly.   
„Nhh...nhh... yes, Hux, nhhh...yes...“  
Not fighting with it, she loves it, never wanted him to stop. She can´t resist temptetion like this. Can´t resist him. Her clit burn with pleasure, her body and mind are now captive by exquisite pleasure.  
„Yes, that´s it. Acceptate it, scavenger. Acceptate it, now!“ the other fingers start to masage her entrance.   
„Nhh..nhhh... yes... Hux, please, more...“  
„Open for my, now, scavenger!“  
He was in, she can feel it, wanted it. Cannot stop moaning and calling his name.   
„Yes, that´s it. Your pussy welcoming me, Rey. Mine, now you belongs to me, I am your master.“  
„No, not yours, nhh... not yours... never yours...nhh... Hux... please...“   
His finger slowly trusted on her, massaging spot that she never felt before. She relaxed, started to moving with him, nuzzle to his fingers, needed them inside.   
„Hux, I love it! Hux, nnhhh...nhhh... Hux I love you!“  
Both of his hands driving her crazy, she slowly dying from pleasure.


	5. Chapter 1 Where am I 4

Both of his hands driving her crazy, she slowly dying from pleasure. More faster, more strongly. Her body needs him so much, cannot controll herself, not anymore.

So pleasurable, so hot, so wet.

The stronger wawes of pleasure hit every single spot of her body, her mind, her soul... She belongs to him.

Her general.

„Yes, yes... please, yes... love it... nhh...nhh... more...Hux, please, more... I love you...“

She wants to connect with him, be his. Never wanted to stop, begging for more, moaning so load.

„You are mine, now Rey, only mine.“

„Yes, I am... yes... please, I am yours, only yours... Please I want to come, please...“

She was so close to climax, on the edge of her own possibilities.

„I will give you, what you want, but I need something from you... Listen to me scavenger, very carefully.

She never belongs to any man, never wanted but he is, she cannot know why but he is kind of special for her.

She nodded.

She gives herself to him.

Now.

Never stop.

She needes him.

She started to feeling something inside, something very dangerous, wake up in her. She try to ignore it, but it so strong.

She cannot resist.

„Say it again, say it how much you wants me.“

„Yes, I want you, Hux, all of you... I need you, please, Hux, I am yours... Ahhhh... yes... Ahhh...Hux, yes... I love you... Love it... ahhhhhhhhh.... “

She can feel it.

Her own orgasm.

So strong. Just like it never stop, just like he is in new universe.

Her body is shaking, her heart beat so fast. For him, only for him.

The pleasure that she nearly can´t stand.

„I am yours, Hux, only yours. Please, don´t leave me.“

Her bonds are now open, stimulation of her mind stopped.

„Don´t be afraid, I am not. Never leave you, scavenger.“


	6. Why I am here

She woke up on the bed. The matress was so soft. And there are many pillows and also the warm grey blanket. All from very quality material. The first time that something just like that happend to her. So shocking moment for the scavenger girl.

She doesn´t like beds. All her live she was sleeping on the ground, never get used to sleep anywhere alse.

This large doubble bed is quite comfortable, but it´s so strange, I doesn´t know what to think about it. So modern and also large for her. She felt so small on it. Do not know why she woke up on the place like this.

She is so confused right now. Not knowing where she is is. Almost scares about everything. The strange room, new stimuls, diferent feelings, her own body, just like never belongs to her anymore.

The room is very luxurious. Soft sootings gray and silvery design create a very luxurious feelings. Just like she woke up on the home of privileged people from noble family.

The mirrors, silver chandellier and also white round table. In the middle of it there is a black bowl with white roses. They smell so good, never felt enything like that.

It just like a dream, maybe too comfortable for her.

But when the door opened, she saw him. General Armitrage Hux. The expression on his face makes her so angry. She cannot control yourself.

She stoot up from the bed, so fast as she can.

She slap him, with full strenght, that she have.

Her heart started to beating so fast. 

„Why I am here?“

„This is your room, my love, your home from now.“

He said to her, just like nothing happend. 

„Don´t call me love!“

„Why? You are mine scavenger, you said it to me, you begged me to stay with you.“

She wanted to slap him again.

But he has caught her hand.

„Bastard!“ she hissed.

„Yes, I am, you are right, love, but I am still yours.“

„No! That´s not thrue! Go to hell!“

She started to fight with him, but it ends even worse, they both fall down on bed.

„Nh... Stay away...“

„Why love? Is it really necessery?“

She felt him, his worm body on hers, instinctively open her legs, for him. Her clit started to burn even more, when he kissed her, so gently.


	7. Why I am here 2

She wants to fight with it, with feelings on her belly, with her own passionable reaction of his body. She let him to kissed her, but not react, it was not that easy, as he think.

„Please, Rey, kiss me back,“ he whispered to her.

She cannot obey him, not anymore.

„We cannot, it´s not right.“

„Why, Rey, why it´s not right?“

„We are enemies, and you are my incarcerator.“

„You will be free soon, Rey, we both are, everything will be for us. You will see. You want me as mutch that I want you, we cannot escaped from it.“

„You are wrong. I am still parth of Resistance and you are general of First order. I have nothing to do with you.“


	8. Why I am here 3

She saw something in his blue eyes. Something very alarming. One looked at her this way. Only him. She never know what that look really mean. She wants to know him better, to know his thoughts. But she cannot use the force, just like something blocated her. But she doesn´t want to think about it, not now.

„We are made for each other, scavenger,“ he wispered to her. „You accept it, soon. Love. Very soon.“

He kissed her neck. She can feel his soft lips on her untouched skin. She love it. Love to feeling to be with him this way. But she is scared, scared of her own desires for him.

„No, that´s not true. I will never accepted you.“

But her body, accepted, him, burn with a passion only for him. She never felt so strong but also so vulnerable at the same time.

„No...“

She tried to resist. Must resist him. Must resist the urge be hers.

The pain. His pain. She can almost felt it. But he cannot stop, his kisses was only more impassonate.

She tried to resist the warm feelings inside of her own body. She doesn´t want to cause him a pain, not anymore. 

„You are so perfect for me, love, I cannot stop thinking about you even on duty, how beautifull you can be, how sweet can be my scavenger. You are the only one.“

He lifted himself and gently undressed her. She can feel the cold air on her naked skin.

„As I said, so perfect, so beautifull.“

With a shaking hands she helped him with his uniform.

„Don´t be scared love, I am here for you. To fullfil every single wish.“

He only hugged her.

She can feel his hand on her back, doing comfortable circles.


	9. Why I am here 4

I want you so much, you are mine, only mine,“ he wispering to her.

She can felt it, something strange, just like her body not belongs to her anymore, just like she is only his. Just like she cannot resist even the sound of his voice.

It´s strange, she cannot know what happed with her and why. Why him? But she must fight again, not let him win, not this time.

„What are you did to me? I cannot resist you, but I barely know you. It´s strange, tell me, what did you do? Why I felt something like that, why?“

He don´t give her a answer, he doesn´t had a time for it. She can hurt something strange just like emergency signal, but she is not sure about it.

„What´s that signal?“

He signed.

„It´s emergency warning, I must leave you know, sweetheart. We will talk about it later.“

Maybe the resistance, maybe they are here for you, maybe Finn persuaded them.

It´s her only hope, but parth of her doesn´t want to leave him, and she is scared about it, about her own feelings for him.

She is not in his arms now, and only watching him how he tried to dress his uniform.

„Tell me that I am not your slave, of something like that, tell me?“

„No, you are not, I swear.“

He looks serious, but she cannot trust him, she is sure that he lied to her.

But there is the new urge that she cannot resist.

„Please, be careful, Armitage.“

She said to him very quietly.

„You too, wait for me in our bed sweetheart. I will be back soon.“

No, she cannot wait, she try to escape, it´s her only chance, if he came back to her, she will be his, she cannot resist him, still doesn´t know why, but she cannot.


	10. Punishment

She was sitiing on the torturing chair again. She tried to excepe from that luxury room. More then a once, but she cannot, just like her own body betrayed her.

She tried to use the force, but it´s too hard, just like parth of her protested, just like her mind was a burden for her.

Troopers are not hurt her, they are almost polite, but some strange thinks are activated now, in her own body and she was very exciting now.

She is waiting for him, parth of her wanted to be punished, the little bitch must feel the punishment from her master.

She cannot stop thinking about it, about his punishment. She wants it and still never know why she felt something just like that.

She tried to resist it, but when the door is suddenly open, she cannot stop thinking about him.

„So we are there, again, love? Why are you so disobedient, my love?“

„I must tried to escape from you. I must. But I dont want to leave you, I will never leave you, master.“

„Yes, I know, love.“

She can felt his hand on the chair. The warm feelings are so strong, she is so exciting, she wants to play with him.

„I need you, I need you, now, please...“

He smiled, just like he is only the human, not a general of first order, she knows that he is very happy now, because of her.

„You must be patient, dearie,“ he wispered to her almost softly.

„I will get you, what you want. And even more.“

He came closer to the table, the new thinks that troopers brought here, on the table there is a red box, with something, that she cannot recognize.

„Yes, I know, I know it ,love.“

She can felt her own body, just like she is out of control, only becaouse of him, only because she needs her master so mutch.

„What´s that, feeling? What is it?“

„Don´t fight with that, It´s parth of you, I wake this part up, last night. You know it, you know, love, that you cannot resist me.“


	11. You are mine

She almost climaxed very hard when he uses objects from the box, but she needs more. It's her punishment, being so close, pleasing him, but can't be satisfied completely.  
"So, you are finally mine, Rey Skywalker.”  
He whispers her gentle.  
"Rey Skywalker?"  
"Yeah, this is the name that you desired to hear from me, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, master, I really love it."  
Rey can not stop thinking of pleasures that he will give to her.  
She is ready for him and desperately need to feel his cock inside of her body and belongs to him completely.  
She is happy in her to accept, because of him she can freely accepted her own dark desires.  
"What else can I do for you, Rey Skywalker?"  
"I need you inside Hux.wishon't want to wait. Please.”  
"As you with, my mistress, you are overcoming for me, I can't disobey you."  
He come closer to her and kissed her desperately. Her body burned with pleasure.  
She didn't want to stop her, she needs more of him.  
"You are so sweet, Rey, I am here for you.”  
He says to her when, he stripped down his uniform slowly.  
His body knows pain and suffering and she is ready to change it.  
She helps him but only if her friends will be free and first order stopped hunting them. It's her only condition.  
But she can't think of it now.  
He kissed her body and gentle undressing her.  
"Hux, please I am now only yours, please.”  
" That's my good girl.Only mine.”  
Se feels only happiness and dark passion, when he gently takes care of her body.  
He teasing her and playing with her clit. Her body burning, she begs for more.  
"Please, Hux I am yours, please...”  
" My good girl, so sweet, so wet... your sweet pussy belongs to me.”  
”Yes, master.”  
He slowly and gently penetrates her, she accepts him completely.  
He is inside and gives her all the pleasure when he fucked her, she is moving with him, her g- spot is burning too, she screaming for more, he is her master, her lover, her body enjoy his big hands, the warm feelings are everywhere, she is his faithful bitch and she likes it, she loves the feeling of being hard fucked with his cock.  
"Now Rey, now sweetheart, ” he says, to hear and she feels it finally, her body is shaking and her mind is full of him.  
She climaxed more than once, so hard that she almost died with pleasure.  
She lied in his arms in the cell, but she is not a prisoner, it's the new beginning for her.


End file.
